She didn't
by evanne1
Summary: She didn't didn't deserve him, but we deserved each other Hhr fanfic


She didn't deserve him, with his hair black as the night, and his jade green eyes. She didn't deserve his smile, the smile that made every girl go weak in the knees. She didn't deserve his heart but unfortunately for me, she had it.

To him all I would ever be was the bushy haired, bossy, know it all bookworm best friend. That's right I Hermonie Granger had fallen in love with my best friend Harry Potter. Nevertheless, I could never have him because he was Ginny's. It pained me to no end my heart shattered like glass every time I saw them. I told myself that I was his friend, and regardless of what I felt I needed to be happy for him, because with everything he's been through he deserves to be happy. I just wanted him to be happy with me.

"What are thinking about?" I jumped I didn't realize he was there.

"Nothing Harry."

"Hermione you have to be thinking about something you've been staring at the grass for awhile."

"Really Harry it's nothing."

" Hermione……."

"Harry!" Ginny walked up.

" Come on were all going to the pond." She pulled him up and they started to run to the pond. I could hear my heart shattering in to a million pieces and I could feel the tears coming. Harry stopped and looked at me.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No I don't feel like swimming I think I'll just head back to the burrow."

He looked at her worriedly" Are you sure?''

I nodded "I've had enough fresh air for today, you go on maybe I'll join you guys later.'' He still gave her a worried look but ran to catch up with Ginny.

I went inside and sat down instantly the tears began to flow. I sniffled " You really do love him don't you." I looked up shocked and tried to wipe away the tears

"Mrs. Weasley I didn't see you there."

She looked out at the window where you could everyone swimming.

"I know you love him, you look at him like I did at Arthur when we were young." I looked at Mrs. Weasley, who was like a second mother and knew I couldn't deny it.

"Yeah" A fresh batch of tear erupted from me. She gave me a tissue "Thank you."

"Your welcome and I know he'll wake up one day and realize he loves you." I looked up at her

"What about Ginny?"

"Ginny's young and I know that it's only a crush and that her heart will mend." She gave me a small smile. " Well it looks like dinners ready, why don't you go and tell them."I gave her a smile and ran outside to the pond.

I was quiet throughout dinner contemplating what Mrs. Weasley had said.

When everyone had gone to bed later that night I got up, got dressed and went outside.I closed her eyes and breathed in the night air, it smelled like fresh cut grass and roses from the garden and she could hear the crickets chirping. The night was warm, but with a slight breeze _'The perfect summer night', _I thought.

I walked to the pond, and looked out at the water and occasionally picked at the grass. I sat there for awhile then I heard a twig snap.I instinctively pulled out my wand "It's okay its just me." I put her wand away.

"Harry you scared me."

"You know it's not safe out here alone."

I shrugged "It's not safe anywhere anymore."

"So what are you doing here in the middle of the night."?

"Thinking"

"You seem to being doing that a lot lately."

"Well since you and Ron can't someone has to." I chuckled and he pushed me playfully. We sat in a comfortable silence staring at the pond when Harry spoke

"What were you thinking about?" I looked at him _'I can't tell him'_

"Is that any of your business."? I wanted to get away from anymore questioning so I got up and started to make my way to the burrow.

"Wait Hermione!" He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "Why won't you tell me, what's so important that you won't tell me?''

"I've been thinking about you" I whispered

"Sorry what?''

I sighed and gathered up my courage "I've been thinking about you."

"What about me?"

Harry's gaze bore into me, I looked away afraid that he would see right through me. I instead gazed at the pond, she sighed "I've been thinking about your hair how its black as night and how your eyes are the brightest green and how they sparkle when your happy, that's when I love your eyes the most, when they sparkle." Hermonie smiled and looked at Harry "And how you ruffle your hair when you're thinking, that's what I've been thinking about."

"Hermione I…"

" Harry I love you and not as just a friend and I know that you don't feel the same way" I gulped and tried to hold the tears back but wasn't successful " All I want for you is to be happy and if that's with Ginny then so be it."I wiped away some of my tears and ran as fast as I could back to the burrow not caring that I could hear him calling my name. I crept up the stairs of the burrow and lay in bed and cried silently for my heart was now truly broken and I didn't know if it could be mended.

The next day I didn't go down for breakfast, she didn't want to face him, but I did hear them downstairs ' _Ginny where's Hermonie? '_

'_She said she wasn't hungry' _

'_She's been a little distant lately. I wonder what's wrong. Do you know Harry? _

'_No' _Then I heard footsteps and a door slamming. I assumed it was Harry so I got up, got dressed, and went down the stairs.

"Morning"

"Morning Ron" I quickly grabbed a piece of toast, when I was done I ran up the stairs and into my room. It went like that for days, when he was outside I was inside; when he was inside I was outside. Whenever he tried talking to me, i would completely ignore him. _' Probably wants to say he doesn't feel the same way'_.

One night I couldn't sleep so she went to the pond. She stood at the water's edge but it provided little comfort. I silently let the tears fall. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I gasped and tried to reach my pocket, but the person stopped me. "Don't worry, it's just me." I froze

"Harry." He spun me around and I looked into his eyes, the eyes that if he didn't have his arm around me, would have made my knees buckle. He wiped away a stray tear and kissed me. Her knees began to give away but he held me up. In this kiss, I put all the pain, and the hurt, and the love that was in my heart. I could feel my heart mending itself, putting the pieces back together.

They broke when it was necessary, I stared at him "Harry I…"

"Hermione you've always been there for me you've always supported me. When Sirius died I didn't know what to do but you were always there to talk to."

"But Ginny…"

"I like Ginny, but just as a friend. That's what I was trying to tell you, Hermione I love you more than anything in the world. Will you be my girlfriend?'' I didn't say anything, I was shocked, but I smiled and kissed him. We stayed that way for the rest of the night. As I started to fall asleep under the stars with Harry's around me I thought ' _We deserve each other'._


End file.
